


FairyTail

by Plus1STR



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plus1STR/pseuds/Plus1STR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I always come to your bakery bc you make the best brownies and cupcakes in town and i swear your bakery smells heavenly and excuse you is that a tail showing under your apron AU" requested by the wonderful <a href="http://exerciseindisguise.tumblr.com/">exerciseindisguise</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FairyTail

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Português brasileiro available: [Conto de Caudas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863164) by [Rosetta (Melime)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Rosetta)



“English, I will give you a free lifetime of those brownies with the caramel faces on ‘em that you love if you _never_ mention this to anyone.” Blue eyes burned into Peggy, wet with desperation.

Move to New York, Howard said. Nothing strange or out of the ordinary happens in New York, he said. The West Village is nice and quiet, he said. You’ll fit right in, he said.

For the most part, he was right. Apart from the occasional theft and power outage, nothing unusual occurred; at least not to Peggy’s knowledge. Peggy had even grown fond of her new home. It was relatively clean, the people were friendly enough, and the days were warm while the nights reminded her of home. To top it all off, there was an incredible bakery only two blocks away and Peggy swore the place smelt like a small bit of Heaven and her grandmother’s kitchen on a Saturday afternoon; the perfectly baked brownies and cupcakes— as well as the owner— had Peggy in the little bakery every other day. She should have known it was all too good to be true— there’s always some sort of catch with Howard.

“You have a tail.” Peggy whispered, dumbfounded at the revelation. Peggy caught the morning rush with an entirely different set of customers she hadn’t seen before. Angie was behind the counter, happily bouncing from kitchen to the counter and back again when Peggy caught sight of the extra appendage. At first, she wrote it off as she exhausted brain trying to sort itself out, but, once Peggy was at the register to make an order, she knew she hadn’t imagined it. The mortified look on Angie’s face that met Peggy’s confusion confirmed it for her.

She should have noticed early. As a spy, as a frequent customer with a regular order, she should have noticed. How could she not have noticed the absolutely adorable baker she’d been pining after for six months had a tail? How could she NOT have noticed that scaly detail?

“Sh!” Angie scrambled over the table, clamping a hand over Peggy’s mouth as her gaze shifted around the shop to be certain no one had heard. If the circumstance were different, Peggy might have enjoyed the contact. When Peggy nodded, Angie slowly removed her hand and sat back down.

“You… Is that normal?”

“This is the West Village, of course it’s normal.” Angie’s brows furrowed. “My kind just ain’t welcomed with open arms is all.”

“I’m sorry, your kind?” Peggy leaned into the table, hoping to hush the conversation further.

“Dragonfire bakes everything to perfection.”

“Dragonfire…”

“Please, please don’t say anything. I’ll even throw in the red velvet cupcakes too.”

“Is Howard here?” Peggy did a visual sweep yet Howard was nowhere in sight. Whenever Howard played pranks on her, he was usual not too far behind; he always loved watching his little schemes unfold. “He knows how much I hate these little games of his.”

“Howard?”

“Mustachioed Casanova.”

“What’s a—”Angie shook her head frantically. “Y’know what? I don’t wanna know. Can we just come to some sort of agreement or something? I really don’t want pitchforks at my doorstep again.”

“Again? If this is some elaborate prank on Howard’s part, just blink twice, nod, do _something_.”

“You’re not taking this seriously. Geeze, with that kinda density, someone might think you’re human or something.” Angie trailed off, giggling until she gave clear attention to Peggy’s irritated, slightly wrinkled features. “Oh god, you _are_. Oh my god. You’ve done it this time, Martinelli,” she berated herself. “Ma always said not to go assuming things about people and now here I am digging myself a hole. But you’re in the West Village. Who just ups and moves here without some sorta backstory?” Angie’s legs began bouncing, hitting the table and shaking Peggy’s cup of coffee.

Peggy placed a stilling hand on Angie’s wrist, effectively stopping her jittery movements.

“I moved here for other reasons, thank you very much.”

“What could you have possibly— oh.” Angie gave an awkward smile, drawing her hands into her lap. “Would now be an inappropriate time to ask you out?”

“Quite.” Peggy stood abruptly, gathering her coffee and brownie in her hands. “Ask me tomorrow when I'm coming in for my free brownie,” she tacked on, retreating from the bakery.

How could neither of them notice?

**Author's Note:**

> It's gotten to the point where I'm now putting puns and song titles as my fic titles, folks. It's gotten to that point. I promise I'm not as big of a dork as it seems.
> 
> Also, I've received few questions about the last line. It's in regards to Peggy not realizing Angie has a tail as well as Angie not noticing Peggy's humanity/sexuality after six months of seeing each other on a regular basis.


End file.
